


Interlude

by Windymon



Series: The Beauty of Eversong Endures [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Very tame smut though, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windymon/pseuds/Windymon
Summary: Liadrin and Yrel share a moment and discuss the future after the recent battle for Quel'thalas.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> So yep, thanks to recent spoilers this whole work, including this story is fully AU. Yay?

 

Liadrin fiddled with the stone in her hand, still a little bit in awe that such a innocent looking object could have accomplished such a great feat. On the table next to her lay its twin, the pair which together had allowed the passage of Yrel and her Draenei from their world to this.

She was still pleasantly warm from her bath and though the warm waters had rinsed away the physical manifestations of the battles fought recently, her mind was still busy sorting it all out. What did this recent battle mean for their position in the Horde? Should they expect further aggression from the Alliance?

Liadrin was dragged from her thoughts by Yrel walking into their tent, clad only in a robe. The Draenei regarded her with a gaze that pierced through her soul, but was not unkind.

"Please tell me what worries you,” Yrel said finally. "I would gladly share the weight with you."

The Draenei walked up to her and hesitantly at first she leaned down to press her lips against her. She was still wet from the bath and tasted as sweet as that first awkward kiss they'd shared, though that one had been born more from the exhilarating joy of having overcome a great obstacle together.

A small part of her was so very glad to have her here, but Liadrin had to admit the sensation was tinged with guilt. Still she wondered if she truly deserved this, after the failings of her past.

"I was just thinking of the future of Quel'thalas,” she finally said as Yrel seated herself on a chair next to her.

"Is that not why you asked me to come?" Yrel asked, smiling. "To help you in this trying time?"

"Yes,” Liadrin admitted, while another voice cried that it had also been so she could meet this Draenei woman again, to fight beside someone else with such love and devotion to the Light.

As if Yrel had read her mind, the Draenei leaned closer with a look on her face as if she was admitting some deep dark secret.

"Even as my heart sang with joy at the rebuilding of my home, there was a part of me wishing for something... someone,” she said. "The one who had once helped save a Priestess of Karabor in her greatest time of need."

Liadrin found herself shying away from the intensity of Yrel's gaze, not because her words unsettled her, but because the emotions in those eyes spoke to something inside her which near overwhelmed her. In some ways she was reminded of the moment when Prophet Velen brought new life back to the Sunwell and the feelings that had washed over her then. Purpose, love, gratitude.

It was that moment which still propelled her forward and now it had brought her to this point.

"I thought of using this earlier,” Liadrin said, gazing down at the stone still in her hand. "But then, if it were not truly serious, then it would be like squandering a precious gift."

Yrel smiled, gently closing her hand over the one that held the stone.

"I am glad you feel that way,” she said. "But I would not have felt offended if I had been called to help you defeat the Burning Legion."

Liadrin tried to suppress a sheepish smile. "I suppose not."

"Yet, you did defeat them without us,” Yrel added.

"It was because we worked together,” Liadrin finally said with a sigh. "And now former allies have become enemies again. Will we never know peace?"

It was not something she would admit out loud, but it had hurt a bit, to be called out by the original golden boy of the Alliance, to have her faith in the Light questioned, even after she and her paladins aided the assault against the demons...and now this recent affair with the void elves, though Alleria had been apologetic about the Sunwell incident, surely these assassins would not have been sent without her approval.

"Now you are worrying again,” Yrel observed, with a queer frown on her perfect face.

"I suppose I worry at the ease at which we can turn on each other,” Liadrin murmured thoughtfully. "Where else it all can lead to, but more war?"

"Those are the moments when the Light can be a comfort,” Yrel said, her voice soft. "It speaks to the goodness that exists in all of us and as long as we let that guide us, we can remain strong."

"It was certainly not the Light that guided those assassins,” Liadrin said.

"That was a terrible thing,” Yrel admitted. "But even one guided by the Light, can also be misguided by those weak in it."

The Draenei paused, giving Liadrin an uncertain look.

"He is a dear friend to you, is he not?" she said. "The Regent Lord."

"Yes,” Liadrin said. "Lor'themar and I go back a long way, though we are not who we once were. Yet he always remained kind, even when I was stumbling in the dark."

"He is a good man,” Yrel said, gazing off towards the tent flap, as if she was expecting a visitor. Perhaps she was; the Draenei seemed gifted with some amount of foresight, given to her by her Prophet.

"He has also always worn his emotions on his sleeve,” Liadrin said, smiling as she reached out to lay a hand on Yrel's arm. "I expect he will be amply distracted while Rommath recovers."

"And you will be a kind friend and return a favor, yes?" Yrel said, and turned back towards her.

"I think I owe that much to him,” Liadrin said. Now it was she who took the initiative, leaning in close for another taste of Yrel. Somehow it was even sweeter now.

"You will help your friend,” Yrel said when they finally broke apart, "and I will begin my work here."

Liadrin shot Yrel a worried look.

"Are you sure you would not prefer to return to Draenor?” she asked, willing the emotion out of her voice.

"Opening a portal will be harder now with both stones on this side,” Yrel said. "...but it could be managed for those who do want to return."

She paused a moment before she continued.

"But...I do not want to return. It has filled me with guilt, to leave the place where I was born, but the Light has guided me here, so this is where I will stay...if that is what you wish"

The smile that now graced the Draenei's face set Liadrin's heart aflame.

This kiss was filled with hunger, deep and demanding. The robe was easily discarded and the light tunic and breeches Liadrin had been wearing came off quickly at the urging of the Draenei's nimble hands. Lips set fire to her skin as they ventured down her body and some part of her told her to keep quiet, lest the whole camp hear what they were doing. Eventually even that voice was silenced as Yrel showed her a new use of her tongue.

Later they lay entangled on their discarded clothing, Yrel's skin warm against hers.

"I worry that I don't deserve this,” Liadrin finally admitted.

"We all have had moments when we have faltered,” Yrel said, her head nestled against Liadrin's own,"but it is the Light that brought us to this moment, clearly it wishes for you to have this. Trust in it, agaein."

The last of Liadrin's doubts were washed away by those words, like a sandcastle as the tide comes in. Her worries for the future of Quel'thalas were still there, but they were easier to bear now, knowing that it was a load she did not have to carry alone.

  
There was a cautious rap on the taut fabric of the tent and a voice came through the small gap by the entrance:

"Pardon me, Lady, but you have a visitor."

"Tell them they will have to wait a bit, Lethris,” she said, quite unwilling to move from her current position.

"My lady... It's your daughter,” came Lethris’ voice again. "She is quite insistent about seeing you right now."

The emphasis on now, made Liadrin bolt up from where she lay and hastily don her discarded clothing. She had barely reached the entrance to the tent, when the blonde whirlwind barreled into her.

"I heard what happened and I was so worried!" the twelve year old girl said, clinging to the ends of her tunic like she had that first meeting they'd had when she was but eight.

"I was never in any danger, Salandria,” Liadrin told the girl, smoothing out the unruly strands of hair which had escaped her braids. "It was only your uncle Rommath, and he's being looked after by the best of healers."

"You never mentioned a daughter before", came Yrel's voice from behind her, once again wearing the robe, without a hair out of place. Liadrin was impressed.

Liadrin tried to think of a way to salvage the situation, but luckily Salandria did it for her.

"Wow, you're really pretty!" she said, hopping over to the Draenei. "My friends in Shattrath never had horns like you do."

"You come from Shattrath?" Yrel asked, peering over at Liadrin who mouthed "other Shattrath" behind Salandria's back.

"Yep! My parents died when I was little and then I lived in the orphanage,” Salandria said, eager for a fresh set of ears to talk to. "Then I got to go on an adventure and there were dragons and the Dark Portal and I got to play the guitar and after that Lady Liadrin... Mom, she came and took me to Silvermoon!"

Yrel continued to smile, leading the girl back into the tent as she continued to chatter on. With her free hand she caught Liadrin's, squeezing it gently.

"You have a very lovely daughter,” Yrel told her with a pointed look, as she offered the girl an apple from the bowl in the tent and Liadrin had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

Salandria seemed unperturbed however and had between bites she had quickly invited Yrel to watch her practice next time.

"Mom told me I can have a real sword soon,” she told Yrel.

"I did?" Liadrin said and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you said I could have a real one, once I could lift a real one and Lethris let him hold his,” Salandria said excitedly, while flexing. "And I could almost do it!"

"Did he now..." Liadrin murmured thoughtfully, studying the small girl before her..

Liadrin resolved to have a word with her squire later, preferably when they were alone.

The realization that a situation when she could be alone to reprimand her errant squire was a rare thing now filled her with joy. She had truly come a long way from the woman who had fled alone into the Ghostlands to fight off the Scourge, while her life lay in tatters around her.

The Light had found her again and she had never felt more sure of where she was going than now.

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with how player Mendacious@Wyrmrest Accord (according to WoWwiki) suggests using Greek words mingling with what Draenei we know... I propose here that Agaein means "My love" in Draenei (agape is "love" in Greek").
> 
> My constant and eternal thanks to the Disaster Elves people, especially Flyingllamas.


End file.
